Resurrection
by FluffysMyHomeboy
Summary: Our poor baby is lost and alone until someone brings him to life. . .


Do you ever think about me?

Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?

In the middle of the night when you're awake,

Are you calling out for me?

(.:.)(.:.)

He dreamt about her again. About the way she used to tickle him, they way she used to caress his ears, the way she used to whisper in them when she was asleep. He still loved her. Fuck, he loved her. More than anything. His thoughts were full of her, he couldn't sleep without dreaming about her. And all he thought about was whether she felt the same.

(.:.)(.:.)

Do you ever reminisce?

I can't believe I'm acting like this

I know it's crazy

How I still can feel your kiss

(.:.)(.:.)

His amber eyes clouded with tears he refused to spill for her. She LEFT him! Why should he cry? She didn't love him. . . she told him so. She told him that she hated him, with the same mouth that told him that she loved him weeks ago. How could she changer her mind so quickly? One day they were laughing, dancing, kissing in the rain, making love in the moonlight, and now this. . .

(.:.)(.:.)

It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours

Since you went away

I miss you so much and I don't know what to say

I should be over you

I should know better but it's just not the case

It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours

Since you went away

(.:.)(.:.)

The days passed by so slowly when he was without her. Everyone told him to move on, to forget about her. But he couldn't. His calendar counted the days he was without her, his clock told him the hours that passed, and his broken heart felt every second. He still didn't know what he did wrong, what he did to deserve such callous treatment from her. He was loving, he was patient, he was everything a woman could ever need. He even went to the store and bought her PADS!! And then she did this to him. . .

(.:.)(.:.)

Do you ever ask about me?

Do your friends still tell you what to do?

Every time the phone rings,

Do you wish it was me calling you?

(.:.)(.:.)

He was lost without her. Every time the phone rang, every time someone rang his doorbell, he prayed it was her. He knew she wanted to be with him, it was her friends who made her leave him. They never approved, and now he was alone.

(.:.)(.:.)

Do you still feel the same?

Or has time put out the flame?

I miss you

Is everything okay?

It's hard enough just passing the time

When I can't seem to get you off my mind

And where is the good in goodbye?

Tell me why, tell me why

(.:.)(.:.)

Time seemed to come to a standstill when he wasn't with her. He tried dating new people, but it just didn't work. Forming a new relationship is impossible when you can't stop thinking about your ex, and no one wants to be with a depressed person. After the third girl, he gave up on love period.

(.:.)(.:.)

It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours

Since you went away

I miss you so much and I don't know what to say

I should be over you

I should know better but it's just not the case

It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours

Since you went away

(.:.)(.:.)

Hauling himself off the couch, he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang twice before a girl picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kaggie, Kikyo left me."

"She did?" It was weird, but she sounded almost happy.

"Yeah," he said dejectedly.

"FINALLY!"

Now he was confused. "Shouldn't you sound sorry for me?"

"No, because I love you. I've always loved you. And I was only waiting for the evil witch to disappear before I could get you. I'm coming over, I'll be there in five minutes to show you how much."

The line went dead, leaving Inuyasha with a dumbstruck look on his face. Kagome loved him? He stopped to think, and it finally made sense. She was always there for him, always supporting him, always. . . always loving him.

He smiled when the doorbell rang. Inuyasha practically leapt to open it and when he saw Kagome standing there, suddenly the whole world made sense.

"Kagome, I love you too. . ."

(.:.)(.:.)

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrongs that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

Cause you're the one who held me up

Ane never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through

Through it all

(.:.)(.:.)

AN: Bet you thought it was Kagome who left him, didn't you. . . oh yeah, the first song is 6, 8, 12 by Brian McKnight. When my boyfriend left me, I listened to that song every day. The last song is the chorus from Because you loved me, by Celine Dion.


End file.
